Szkoła z internatem/Silna maszyna
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zoltan leci do Meksyku. Fineasz i Ferb poznają syna Zoltana, Fretka zaprzyjaźnia się z jego córką, a Buford i Baljeet starają się zrobić psikus jego żonie. Jednak jeden z wynalazków Zoltana wymyka się spod kontroli i zaczyna niszczyć G-Tech. Bohaterowie * Zoltan George Davenport; * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Teddy; * Zack Davenport; * Briana Riverhawk; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Fretka Flynn; * Jasmine MacMandy Scenariusz (W pewnym bogato wyposażonym domu. Do środka wchodzą Zoltan z Brendą na rękach. Oboje są w ślubnych strojach) Zoltan: Witam panią w pani nowym domu, pani Davenport! Brenda: Jest tak piękny jak pan, panie Davenport! (Do domu wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb z koszykami kwiatów) Fineasz: No dobra, wzięliście ślub, ale nie musicie zatrudniać uczniów do takiej roboty! (Zoltan całuje Brendę, a Fineasz wymiotuje do koszyka) Zoltan: Ech, poczekaj. (Stawia Brendę na ziemię) Zoltan: 5 tysiaków wystarczy? (Fineasz bierze pieniądze, a po chwili klęka na kolanach) Fineasz: Błagam!!! Powiedz, że bierzesz kilka ślubów w tym tygodniu! (Na ekranie telwizora pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: Mam nadzieję, że nie. Już podczas tego ślubu nudząc się gadałem do lampy. Jest bardzo wredna. Fineasz: Serio, zamontowałeś tego dziada w domu? Teddy: Ty jesteś dziadem! (Do domu wchodzą Zack i Briana) Zack: Wooow! Ale fajna chata! Brenda: Zack... ty tutaj mieszkasz. Zack: Wiem, ale mam słabą pamięć. Podoba ci się nowa chata, brachu? Brenda: Eeem... nie masz brata. To jest twoja siostra. Zack: Jedno i drugie to to samo! Fineasz (podchodzi do Brendy): Pani Brendo, jak pani przybrany syn ma na imię? Brenda: On ma na imię Zack. Ma tyle lat co ty. Fineasz: O, fajnie, będziemy mieli nowego kumpla. Zoltan: Zack to mój syn. Będziecie go widywać dosyć często. On nie jest uczniem G-Techu, ale wraz ze mną będzie często odwiedzał szkołę. Zack: Mam inne zajęcia. (Zoltan bierze kartkę i z dwóch stron pisze "Odwróć kartkę". Daje ją Zackowi, a on cały czas ją przekręca) Zoltan: I mamy go z głowy na jakieś 5 godzin. Oprowadzę cię po domu. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Silna maszyna. (W G-Techu) Zoltan: Tutaj mamy stołówkę. Brenda: Okej... raczej nie będę tutaj przebywała. (Ktoś dzwoni do Zoltana) Zoltan: Co? Ale to katastrofa! Zaraz tam będę. (Zoltan się rozłącza) Fineasz: Ej, ktoś zadzwonił, a ty od razu rzuciłeś tekst! Zoltan: No wiesz, mamy tylko 10 minut, żeby pokazać odcinek. Fineasz: Ej, a co się stało? Zoltan: Klientka trafiła G-Przenoszatorem w lustro. Ferb: I? Zoltan: Nie pamiętasz co było w 2009? (Kilka lat temu, odbywa się pokaz mody. Na wybieg wychodzi kobieta ze stopą na miejscu nosa, ręką na miejscu ucha i głową na miejscu brzuchu. Widownia z przerażeniem ucieka. Teraźniejszość) Zoltan: Lecę do Meksyku, a wy dokończcie oprowadzać Brendę po G-Techu. (Zoltan wsiada do windy) Brenda: Nie musicie. Już i tak prawie w całości go zwiedziłam. Ferb: To my sobie pójdziemy z Zackiem. Ej, gdzie jest Zack? (Tymczasem w domu Zoltana. Zack cały czas obraca kartkę) Zack: Co tam może być napisane? (Tymczasem w windopokoju Baljeeta i Buforda) Buford: Ej, widziałeś tę babę, którą Zoltan oprowadzał po szkole? Co ty na to by zrobić jej jakiś kawał? Baljeet: Spoczko, ziom! Buford: Udawanie normalnego nastolatka ci nie wychodzi. (Tymczasem w windopokoju Fretki) Fretka: Fajnie, że będę miała nową przyjaciółkę. Briana (bez entuzjazmu): Taa... też się cieszę. Fretka: Czego jesteś taka ponura? Briana: Moja mama przez całe życie mnie ignorowała. Fretka: I to tyle? (Briana kiwa głową na tak) (Tymczasem przy stołówce) Fineasz: To teraz... (Nagle w ścianie robi się dziura, a z niej wychodzi robot) Fineasz: Co to za robot? Ferb: Chyba niegroźny. (Robot strzela laserem we włosy Ferba, a one się spalają) Ferb: Zmieniam zdanie. WIAĆ!!! (Wszyscy uciekają, a robot zaczyna ich gonić) (Tymczasem przy windzie, Baljeet i Buford stoją z wiadrem wody) Buford: Jak ta Brenda wyjdzie z windy, oblejemy ją wodą. (Nagle obok nich przebiegają Fineasz, Ferb i Brenda. Za nimi biegnie robot) Baljeet: Też uciekam! (Baljeet ucieka) Buford: Ok, zrobię sam ten żart! (Tymczasem w miejscu gdzie pojawiła się dziura. Do niej wchodzi Jasmine) Jasmine: Trzeba załatać tę dziurę. (Jasmine swoją superszybkością łata dziurę) Jasmine: A teraz... (Jasmine wyciąga z kieszeni pilot i zaczyna sterować robotem) (Tymczasem z windopokoju wychodzą Fretka i Briana i zauważają biegnącego robota) Fretka: A to co? (Potem, Buford stoi z wiadrem wody przy windzie. Z nie wychodzi robot, a on go oblewa) Buford: Haha! Chwila, to nie Brenda. (Robot się niszczy, a z windy wychodzą Fineasz, Ferb i Brenda) Buford: Nie trafiłem w to co chciałem. (Napisy końcowe) Fineasz: Ej, nie było piosenki. (Piosenka Nie było piosenki) Fineasz: Nie było piosenki, Nie było piosenki, Zapomnieliśmy zaśpiewać, Zapomnieliśmy zaśpiewać, Więc teraz śpiewam, Więc teraz śpiewam, Dobra, debilne to Debilne to! Mogę przestać śpiewać? Mogę przestać śpiewać? (Koniec piosenki) KONIEC Piosenki *Nie było piosenki Inne informacje *Fineasz po raz kolejny łamie czwartą ścianę